Cumpleaños
by AngelYueGuang
Summary: Es el cumpleaños del famoso ninja copia y todos lo han felicitado, pero aun falta alguien por demostrarle lo mucho que le alegra que haya nacido.


**Bueno aquí les traigo un fic especial por el cumpleaños de mi querido Kakashi, se que lo subo un día tarde pero es que ayer no tuve tiempo, espero lo disfruten, es corto pero me gusto bastante.**

**Yué Guang**

**&**

**Cumpleaños**

Este es un día especial, al menos eso es lo que toda la gente dice cuando hablan de los cumpleaños, pero para el ninja copia de Konoha solo era un día más del año, un día donde nunca tenia misiones y siempre existía alguien que recordaba que el 15 de septiembre era su cumpleaños, Hatake no tenia familia pero ya fuera Gai, la Hokage o alguno de sus ex compañeros ANBU siempre había alguien que lo recordaba y desde que se convirtió en maestro también sus alumnos se la arreglaban para recordar ese día y buscar alguna manera de celebrarlo con él, incluso antes de que Sasuke se fuera y aun cuando volvió, ese trió de alumnos suyos se las arreglaba para encontrarlo y celebrar ese día con él.

Pero ese año fue extraño, todos se habían encargado de felicitarlo, Gai, la Hokage, Naruto y hasta Sasuke lo felicito, muy a su manera pero lo felicito, y es que a pesar de tener ya 19 años, sus alumnos parecían no haber cambiado mucho; pero su querida alumna Sakura quien siempre era la más animada en ese día no se había aparecido en ningún momento, algo que resulto muy extraño para el experimentado ninja, sin embargo pensó que tal vez estaba de misión y aunque le dolió un poco, no dio mayor importancia al asunto.

Anko, Kurenai, Asuma y Gai lo habían invitado a tomar unas copas para celebrar la fecha, por lo que ya volvía tarde a su departamento, abrió la puerta y entro, todo estaba a oscuras y tal y como lo había dejado en la mañana pero pudo sentir que había alguien en su apartamento, por lo que se puso en guardia y saco una kunai para estar preparado, camino hasta la cocina que era de donde provenía el ruido, y justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el sospechoso se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, una cascada de cabellos rosados rondaba apurada por la concina de un lado a otro preparando quien sabe que cosas, estaba llena de comida por toda la cara, de verdad se veía muy apurada y Kakashi pensó que se veía muy simpática de esa manera, parecía una ama de casa apurada por terminar la cena antes de que llegara su marido, la idea causo un leve sonrojo en el peliplata, pero también le dio una idea un tanto macabra, Sakura estaba tan atenta a su labor que no se dio cuenta del hombre que estaba parado observándola muy atento, Kakashi se acerco a la chica sigilosamente como solo él sabe moverse, una vez estuvo detrás de ella la abrazo por la cintura haciendo que la chica emitiera un grito de sorpresa y algo de miedo, cuando Sakura volteo a ver de quien se trataba su cara de susto había cambiado por una de vergüenza.

-Ka...Kakashi-sensei? ¿Qué está haciendo?-pregunto nerviosa la chica de cabellos rosados.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo-contesto el jounin sin dejar de abrazarla-dime Sakura que haces en mi casa a estas horas de la noche, no es que me moleste pero me gustaría saber la razón-termino de hablar Kakashi.

-Bueno si me suelta se lo diré sensei-fue la respuesta de la chica a lo que el peliplata accedió con todo el dolor de su corazón.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto nuevamente Hatake.

-Pues vera, lo que sucede es que la Godaime me mando de misión estos días y yo no tuve tiempo de comprarle nada para su cumpleaños, por poco temi no llegar a tiempo para felicitarlo, así que se me ocurrió que lo único que podía hacer era por lo menos prepararle una cena y un pastel especial por su cumpleaños, no soy muy buena cocinera pero yo...yo...-la voz de Sakura comenzaba a quebrarse, está realmente apenada, bajo la cabeza para que sus cabellos cubriesen su sonrojo, pero lo que vino después no se lo imagino ni en sus mejores sueños, de pronto sintió como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban, se trataba de Kakashi, de su maestro, la estaba abrazando, no podía creerlo, definitivamente la alumna de la Hokage estaba en las nubes.

-Muchas gracias Sakura, es un hermoso detalle de tu parte, preocuparte tanto por mi-hablo el hombre.

-D... de nada sensei, MUCHAS FELICIDADES POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS-contesto apenada la chica, Kakashi la soltó y le dedico una sonrisa de aquellas que solo quienes lo conocen bien saben reconocer, ella le correspondió con el mismo gesto y se levanto muy animada.

-Bien sensei siéntese, la comida esta lista así que voy a poner la mesa, solo por hoy lo voy a mimar yo me encargare de atenderlo-dijo animada Sakura provocando que esta vez fuera Kakashi el sonrojado.

Hatake solo asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a la mesa tal y como la chica se lo había pedido, mientras Sakura termina de preparar todo en la cocina.

-"_Este ha sido un excelente cumpleaños, el mejor me atrevería decir"_-eran los pensamientos del copy ninja.

-_"Ojala en algún futuro no muy lejano pueda hacer esto todos los días y no solo en su cumpleaños"_-eran los pensamientos de Sakura mientras servía la comida que con tanto cariño había preparado para el hombre que amaba.

Nadie puede saber lo que él destino nos tiene preparado, pero algo es seguro, este día tan especial, puede que sea el comienzo de algo muy hermoso, para dos personas que sin saberlo se aman desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

**&**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, porque si lo fueran Sasuke ya habría muerto, Sakura y Kakashi estarían casados y el incesto dominaría la serie, pero por más que me duela son de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Pero aun así el KakaSaku dominara el mundo algún día. XDDD**


End file.
